Hidden In the Dark
by Shor5
Summary: Austin Moon. A carefree boy who always wore a smile. Rarely got upset over anything and laughed off all hate directed towards him. That's what you think right? Good, he wants you to think that.


**New story! Warning, it will be really depressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything you may recognize!**

**Warning: Suicidal thoughts.**

Chapter 1

Everything was going great in team Austin &amp; Ally. Well, besides the fact that Austin can't make music for ten years.

Ally's tour was going great! There were even a few sold out shows! For a new artist, she was very successful so far. She hasn't even gotten any hate.

Austin was surprisingly handling not being able to associate with music well! ...According to his friends. Even though they changed Sonic Boom to the Music Factory so he could teach music lessons, Austin still wasn't taking it well. It didn't help that people were sending him a ton of hate each day and Brooke kept sending him threat messages.

In Austin's mind, he was glad his friends didn't know. If they knew it would just add more stress to their lives.

Speaking of which, Dez was still trying to be a big director. Even though he quit film school to stay in Miami, he got to teach kids the basics of filming. Dez also got to work on a few music videos for Ally

Trish was still managing Boynado, and helping kids learn how to manage things. Well, not how to manage jobs. They could all agree she wouldn't be able to do that

The gang was about to spend their senior year together today.

"Hey guys, ya ready to go start our senior year?" Dez asks walking inside the Music Factory

Trish and Ally were already set to go. They were both standing in front of the doorway waiting for the boys. But now since Dez came, Austin was the only one holding them up

"He better get here soon or I'm leaving without him. I plain on being better with my attendance at school." Trish explains.

Ally rolls her eyes at her friend, "I wonder what's keeping him up.

When Dez opens his mouth to say something Austin comes running in the store.

Once he stops, Austin leans over and rests his hands on his knees. He takes in gulps of air as if someone was suffocating him.

Ally gently rests her hand on his back and slightly smiles, "Did you oversleep?"

He looks up her, but hesitates when he answers. "Y-yeah, my alarm clock didn't go off."

They all give him confused looks, but shrug it off. Good, he almost blew his cover.

"Okay then," Trish interjects, "Let's get going."

The group of friends walk out the doors of the building and head to the nearby bus stop.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at lunch?" Austin asks while at his lockers.

"Yeah," They all say in unison before walking off to their different classes.

Austin sighs as he's left alone at his locker. If today was going to go good, he wouldn't have to see Brooke.

"Hey Austin," A feminine voice says from beside him. Austin sighs and shuts his locker.

"What do you want now Brooke." He grumbles.

She smiles way too big for his liking and shrugs. "I don't know. Have you been getting my text messages?" She smirks biting her lip.

Austin's face twists in disgust, and a little bit of fear. "Yeah I have. And I'd appreciate if you would stop sending me them," He growls and starts to walk away from her.

He gets stopped when he feels nails dig into his wrist. Austin winces and turns around to Brooke. "What," He spits out.

She leans up to him and plants a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen in panic as he tries to pull away. But when he does she pulls his head closer to hers. A few passing by students gasp in surprise and disgust. Probably because everyone knew Austin was dating Ally and it looked as if he was cheating on her.

When she lets go of his head he takes in deep breaths of air.

"What is wrong with you!" He screams.

She smirks at him, "If you don't do what I said in the text messages, I'll tell Ally that you kissed me."

He scoffs, "Like she would believe you. You're a maniac!"

She laughs, "I like to call it deeply in love. And what if I had pictures? Proof?" Brooke snaps her fingers and a girl comes in with a phone in her hands. She had a video of the whole thing, and multiple pictures.

Austin sighs in defeat and hangs his head, "Fine. I'll do what you said."

Brooke smiles cheekily and gives him a quick hug, "Good! See you soon!" She skips off to who knows where.

The blond sighs and heavily leans against his locker. His life keeps getting more screwed up as it goes on

Austin spots Ally,Dez, and Trish at their usual table as he walks out of the lunch line. He smiles and walks over to them.

"Hey guys," Austin says taking a seat next to Ally. When he tries to kiss her forehead she leans away from his touch.

"You have some nerve coming over here and talking to us," Trish growls at Austin.

His eyes widen and he turns to Dez. His friend looks at him in disgust, "I'm disappointed in you Austin. The fame changed you I guess. Not like you're famous anymore though."

Ouch, that stung.

"What are you guys talking about? You're cra-" He stops mid in sentence as he remembers what had happen earlier in the hallways. Brooke kissing him.

"Guys, if this is about Brooke, what happened was-"

"You both kissed. Congratulations on your new relationship Austin. Too bad you had to ruin ours," Ally finally speaks up and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Good going! Why do you have to ruin everything!?" Trish yells causing a few students to turn to the scene. "Ally!" She yells and runs after her best friend.

Dez silently stands up and takes one last look at Austin before following the two girls.

Austin sits there alone, thinking about what had just happened. They didn't even let him explain himself. Then again, there were videos and pictures of the whole thing.

He sighs and looks down at his food that was untouched. Austin stands up and picks up his full tray only to walk to one of the trash cans to throw it away.

When Austin gets home he's welcomed by silence as usual. His parents left on vacation. He would've went with them, but they said his education was more important.

He trudges up the stairs to his room. Once Austin gets to his room he groans and flops on to his bed

"What have I done?" He asks himself. Austin sighs thinking of how his life was crumbling before him.

It started with a ton of hate towards of him, then Brooke threatening him and now all his friends hate him.

_You deserve it_

Austin sighs and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He sits up in his bed and goes on his Twitter

_I'm happy you can't play music for a while. That means my ears don't have to bleed for 10 years!_

_Thank god Ally has the spotlight and not you! I love seeing her perform, not some fat, useless person!_

Austin looks down at his stomach. Was he really that fat

All of a sudden everything goes crazy

_I used to respect you until Ally told us what you did to her!_

_Self centered! _

_Go die! Actually don't, live a painful life. You deserve pain!_

Ally told them...He was a dead man. On social media and at school tomorrow. Did he really deserve this? He must've since so many people thought so. What was wrong with him?

Austin stands up and walks to the bathroom across the hallway. He opens a cabinet under the sink and pulls out a package of brand new razors. He frantically opens up the package and takes one out.

Austin runs his fingers along it, debating if he should. Just to take his thoughts away for a moment. To forget everything.

**What do you think? Please leave a review what you think! **

**Instagram: Shor5**


End file.
